Monastery
The Monastery is a hub Gameworld set in the Monastic Wastelands (a mountainous mesa region). The main chamber, for which this gameworld is named, has four Great Halls: Relics, Portals, Shop, and Horizon. Main Chamber at the very center of the Monastery is a high-ceilinged chamber that serves similarly to a hub in other Gameworlds, in that it stores the Thanolixer The pillars have buttons. and you can easily get on top of them with the levitation thing. Horizon Horizon, the east-most hall, is a hall which had been blocked off since the release of the Monastery until July 5th when the players at the Waterloo library cracked the Monastery's Enigma. This resulted in the fall of the barrier, revealing an enormous multi-segmented corridor leading to one of supposedly five fragments of the Clockwork Cryptex. Portals The Hall of Portals to the South currently has 16 doors and seven portals, each having surroundings in the theme of the GW. Five of these portals are currently open, corresponding to the four Flagship Gameworlds and SidewinderSpringsOnline. There are also two doors opposite of each other - one open, the other closed - which lead to side hallways for more portals and end with portals themselves. The hall to the east (the open one) ends with a portal leading to the given month's Isle of Anarchy, and the western hall, which can only be accessed by levitating with pressure plates in the center of the monastery, ends with the portal to Nirvana Royale. In every gameworld's hub area there is a red arched portal to the Monastery. In these four main worlds you can find mini games that grant you levels and echelons for your hard work trough puzzles, mazes, and dungeons. Shops The Shop Hall, to the west, has an assortment of arranged items for whatever legal activity a player in the world of Nirvana may wish to do. Within the shop are several main sectors: minerals, trinkets, dyes, foodstuff, brewing, and magic to the north, and on the southern side, animal products, combat/tools, and miscellaneous.The Monastery does not presently sell any player houses. On the bottom row of either side are doors leading into a production area: to the south, a shulker box shop and placement facility, and, to the north, a brewery. On the top row of the South side, of the shop, there are a number of differing buttons, some of which are purchases. Of the far left side is a "starter pack" for those beginning in Nirvana. This pack offers players a one-time chance to get full Chain Mail armor, an Iron Sword, 64 apples, and 50 player levels. At the center of the top row is an access to the room through which players can sell To the far right side are buttons offering players differing quantities of so-called "dusklight keys", a currently mysterious attribute that does not appear in a player's inventory. As Mortieu is sometimes referred to as the Dusklight City1, it is likely that Dusklight keys will play some part in Mortieu's gameplay. The last button in the top row here advertises the sale of Ender Pearls at a cost of 999 levels/pearl. This does not, in fact, sell Ender Pearls, but opens an entrance to Mad Marty's Monster Emporium. Main Shop The Main shop is divided into six areas which can be described as North Top, North Mid, North Ground, South Top, South Mid, and South Ground. North Top has the starter kit as well as the Unbreaking Book and some tools for purchase. This is the stuff you'll probably want for survival worlds that's mostly useless elsewhere. There is also a button up here for buying ender pearls, but that button doesn't seem to be working... North Mid has all combat supplies like Weapons, ammunition, and Armor. North Ground has Sellback Shop In the sellback shop, obviously, you can sell back sundry from adventures and the survival world's mines. Because of some of the high sellback prices of various gems and metals, mining in the isles of anarchy has potential to be the most profitable activity in the game. The entry to the sellback shop is at the center of the North Top shop. Beyond this area is the Peregrine Emporium, a rotational gear shop which gives players a chance to buy unique items for high prices in the brief time they are in the shop. More information on the Peregrine Emporium can be found on its own page. Outside World Outside of the Monastery is the Monastic Wastelands, which are just what they sound like, though some interesting things can be found. To escape the Monastery, players need only step on the pressure plates at the center of the room and be lifted directly up to the stairway up. After considerable journeying, there will be a part of the wall broken out through which the wastelands can be accessed for whatever reason. Following the stairs, however, will bring the player to the top of the Monastery which presents a fantastic view along with access to an Ender Chest and a few other communal utilities. Miscellaneous Scattered throughout the Monastery itself are a number of intriguing stuff of exploration. In the spirit of the World of Nirvana, especially the Monastery, the way to and through these areas will remain up to your own exploration. However, the following list of things are among those which can be presently found: * An Office * A Strike * VIP guest area * Catacombs * Passageways Galore The best tip to be given is to keep your eyes up, Traveler! Trivia * The Entrance to Mad Marty's Monster Emporium used to be in Adytum's shop before all the shops were merged. To enter, a player had to press a button under an empty item frame advertising ender pearls. Category:Monastery Category:Gameworlds